micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Community Guidelines
Editing #'Be bold in your actions.' If you believe you are right and are doing it for the improvement of the wiki, do it! #'Do not use' w: to link to wikipedia, use wikipedia: . For example, w:Sheffield takes you to Community Central, but Wikipedia:Sheffield takes you to article you probably were looking for. #'Be neutral.' As MicroNations Fandom is an encyclopedia, avoid bias or over-emotive language in articles, so that readers may have correct information. #'Merge as much as possible.' If you have short information about a lot of things, don't just make short articles about all of them: put all of them together. A lot of short sentences put together make a long article! #'Edit summaries and clear explanations are appreciated.' Other contributors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith.' Try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have solid, objective proof to the contrary. Users just disagreeing with you isn't proof. Also, avoid reverting good faith edits, unless it's obvious vandalism. If you really disagree with something, revert once with an edit summary with something like "(rv) see talk page", and immediately take it to that article's talk page. #'Sign your posts on talk pages' using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on regular articles. #'Use the preview button.' It helps prevent edit conflicts and you will see the possible mistakes you might have made. Behavior #'Contributors of MicroNations Fandom should be a good example.' Be civil to everyone, at all times. Micronationalists should be a great example of their nation, and so this should be a friendly wiki. #'When in doubt, take it to the talk page.' We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is a guiding principle of Wikia, and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'No personal attacks.' If you disagree with users, don't call them idiots or insult them. Instead, politely explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself. #'Be graceful.' Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Follow all the policies! Every contributor is expected to know the policies and there is no valid excuse for not following them. When in doubt, consult it with our staff! Content #'Follow the Content Policy'. # No redlink saviors. A redlink savior is a small or insignificant article written to prevent a link from appearing red (when the article doesn't exist). Unless with proper constructive information, an article that looks like a redlink savior can be deleted after a warning period of two days. #'Respect copyright.' MicroNations Fandom uses the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. Don’t copy-paste information if you aren’t sure of the copyright. #'Micronational matters.' MicroNations Fandom intends to be a source of factual information regarding micronational matters such as diplomacy, culture and politics. Fictional entities (geofiction, cybernations) are not allowed, and will be advised to move to other sites. #'Factuality.' MicroNations Fandom intends to be a factual source of information. Controversional (or dubious) subjects such as micronational wars and revolutions will have to be backed up when asked by another user (or more commonly, administrator) with relevant pictures and sources from valid newspapers. 'Consensus' #Remember, consensus is not a majority vote! Consensus is mainly based on the value of an argument, not necessarily on the number of supporters. #Consensus is monitored by an administrator and ended by an administrator or by the author's request. See also Category:MicroNations Fandom